The Fairly Oddparents Meet Invader Zim
by HPRWHG
Summary: The title tells it. Rated PG for violence.Chapter 3 up!
1. The Irkans Seek Zim/Blast Off!

The Fairly Oddparents Meet Invader Zim  
  
I do not own any characters.  
  
Part 1  
  
The Irkans Seek Zim/Blast off!  
  
[The might tallest will be called AMTR[r for red] and AMTP [p for purple]  
  
AMTR: Maybe we should help Zim.  
  
AMTP: Why? You know why he's on a planet that is newly discovered for our kind!  
  
AMTR: I just mean this: all he wants to do is rule Earth for us. If we help Zim, we'll rule the UNIVERSE!  
  
AMTP OOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. And we kill him after that right?   
  
AMTR: Right. Computer, start teleportation mode on Earth on Zim.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Vicky: That's it!!!! I've had it with you and your stupid fish!!!!! I'm going to blast your fish into space!!!!!  
  
Timmy: No!  
  
Vicky: Too late!  
  
[She blasts them all the way to conventia] [Uh oh]  
  
[Vicky walks away]  
  
Timmy: Nnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Song [I wanted to make this interesting!] [In a slow tune of the theme song]  
  
I was an average kid but no one understood. Mom and Dad and Vicki were always giving me commands. There was gloom and doom in my room. But, one day instantly some magic little fish came to grant my every wish and in reality they are godparents but really oddparents. They had wands and wings. They were silly things. Oddparents really godparents. Good times, bad times, silly times too. But now they are gone so I have to sing this song. They were godparents, fairy oddparents. I knew eventually it would end to be with...my...fairy...godparents...Bye.  
  
[Timmy starts crying]  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Where Are We/I've Got A Plan/Training

The Fairly Oddparents Meet Invader Zim  
  
I STILL DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS.[i won't be putting that in my stories anymore]  
  
  
Part 2  
Where are we?/I've got a plan!/Training  
  
Cosmo:Where are we?  
  
Wanda:I don't know. Hey!There's a sign!Welcome to Conventia.......hhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm.......never heard of it.  
  
At the turners house....  
  
Timmy:[still crying from chapter 1]ooooooooooooooooooooo! Wait! I've got a plan![gets walkie talkie]Chester,A.J. Do you still have those rockets and spacesuits?........bring them to my house pronto!  
  
In the AMT spaceship......  
  
AMTR:Zim,it's time for some training!  
  
Zim:OOOHHHHH!  
  
AMTP:We're going to teach you all the bascics of ruling the planet! Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Computer:Creatures from earth aproching.  
  
AMTR:Kill them!  
  
All:HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!  
  
Are the fairly oddparents doomed? What is Timmy plan?Will Zim succeed?Find out in part 3!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The Big Showdown

The Fairly Oddparents Meet Invader Zim

Part 3

The Big Showdown!

[Timmy's room]

Timmy: Thanks for bringing the stuff.

A.J.: Why do you need it anyway?

Timmy: To...power up the Internet.

Chester: Yeah right...O.K.!

[Timmy goes into space]

[On Conventia]

Cosmo: I'm scared Wanda.

Wanda: Me too. But we need Timmy.

[Timmy arrives]

Cosmo and Wanda: Yay!

Timmy: I wish-

[Zim arrives]

Zim: Puny earthlings! You shall now get defeated by the mighty Zim! Feel my wrath!

[He starts shooting lasers]

Timmy I-

Wanda: You know the rules! You can't wish to hurt somebody!

Timmy: Is there an exception?

Wanda: I guess. Say your wish! 

Timmy: I wish we could lay a bomb on this planet!

[Bomb appears]

Timmy: Let's get out of here! I wish we were back on Earth!

[They disappear]

[On Earth]

Timmy: Yes! We saved the Earth!

Cosmo and Wanda: Woo hoo! Allright! Go Timmy! Go Timmy! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!

[in space]

[Zim is running, trying to escape the bomb]

Bomb:6...5...

[Zim reaches the AMT spaceship]

[Conventia explodes]

AMTR: You failed?!...well, we will work together and try again!

AMTP: [whispering to AMTR]He is so dead!

The End?

This is episode one in the Fairly Oddparents Meet Invader Zim chronicles. I will have 2 more episodes. I really don't know. It depends on popularity. 

Next episode: Meet Dib!

This episode will be short.

P.S.: To read something else by me,[it's gonna be a long time until episode 2] read Ginger Meets The Rugrats; Friends, Wizards And Love and Dexter meets Jimmy Neutron! 


End file.
